Hurricane Ghost
by sazbo88
Summary: The Hurricane is now at its worst, can the three halfas come through for the world an show them there good inside
1. The beginning

Hurricane Ghosts

Chapter one - The beginning

"Dad" Danny called as he was packing his clothes ready for the journey.

"Yes Danny" jack Fenton called out as he packed his many orange jumpsuits, you see Jack Fenton and his wife Maddie was ghost hunters and wore nothing but jump suits

"Has Sam and tucker arrived yet" Danny called down.

Danny Fenton was so unlike his mother and father because as a matter of fact he was half ghost nicknamed the ghost boy. This had happened to Danny when his mum and dad was making a portal into the ghost zone, they built the machine to find out it didn't work so being nosy like he was Danny took a look and all of a sudden he had ghost powers.

"They just arrived" jazz replied to her brother has she packed more cases than she needed. Jazz was older than Danny and the only member of the family to know Danny was a ghost, she was tall and slim with ginger/orange hair with an adult personality unlike her brother.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were Danny's best friends that also new his secret, Tucker was a bit of a geek but everything he knew always either got Danny more in trouble or helped him out some way and Sam was as dark as you come to being gothic, everything she owned was either black or purple. Sam has a crush on Danny that he knew nothing about at the moment.

Sam and tucker had also brought suitcases with them as they were going to Florida with the Fenton's for the family vacation.

"Great" Danny said to himself as he jumped over the banister of the stairs to see his friends

"You two all set" he said to them

"It's going to be a long journey"

"No worries everything's good" Tucker said sounding scared he knew something that the Fenton's did not.

"Cheer up Tuck" Sam said we're going to Florida

"That's what I'm afraid of" he replied under his breath no-one heard him.

Danny got the sense something was wrong with the note in Tuckers voice but Sam simply ignored it.

Since Danny was going away for a whole two weeks he decided to check the ghost zone for any possible freights to sort out so they wouldn't disturb his vacation but apparently the ghosts had other ideas.

Ember, vlad and walker had been plotting to get revenge on Danny for sending them back to the ghost zone but what was going to happen was going to happen when he was in Florida it was the best place to take action.

"Tucker are you sure you're alright" Danny said as he returned he was sure Tucker wasn't telling him something

"Mmmmmm" was his reply.

The Fenton's plus two was due to set off for Florida in three hours which gave jazz time to search for a hundred an one things she had forgotten, Sam to sit staring at Danny until he noticed and Tuckers mood to get worse, after all this they set off for the airport which Danny thought was stupid as he could fly.

They boarded the plain in high spirits accept for Tucker who look like he wasn't going to get on it, he did.

The plain took off an hour after boarding.

That's when everything started going wrong


	2. Embers first Shot

Hurricane Ghosts

Chapter Two – Ember's first shot

Ember was smiling to herself as Vlad was talking to her about the plot, then she disappeared without a word.

She had her trusted ghost guitar with her that would pay Danny back for the trouble he caused her; all of a sudden she appeared under the plane she struck her guitar and before Danny had seen her there was a message that the plane was going to crashed.

"Damn ghost" Danny heard his dad say

"Is the toilet free" Danny's voice came

Sam and Tucker knew the moment he spoke that he was going to go ghost.

"It is now" jazz said has she came out of it

"Good, I'll be right back" he said to his sister and friends.

He went into the toilet and then came his signature phrase

"I'm going ghost" as quietly as he dared. All of a sudden he had white hair and glowing green eyes as he flew out of the falling plane to meet Ember

Without a word Danny phantom shoots his ecto ray but it missed, all of a sudden he had an idea that would take ember out but then again it might change him back into Danny Fenton in mid air, he decides to take his chance in order to save the people on the plane including his family and friends.

He breathed in with the sound of a growl just as ember realised her fate if she stayed around any longer

"See ya later dipstick" she said as he was just about to use his ghostly wail. Now he had to stop the plane crashing, using his new power of telekinesis he slowed the plane down to a stop just above the ground which was lucky and even though he had just saved nearly three hundred people that didn't stop jack Fenton from trying to leap out of the plane with his ecto bazooka.

Maddie realised Danny was missing

Danny also realised his mum was looking for him

He sneaked back on to the plane intangible so he ended up in the toilet again as he turned back into his human self.

"Where have you been" came his mothers voice as she spotted him in the crowd

"Erm hiding" he said smiling to Sam and tucker

Sam smiled back but now tucker looked as if he was going to be sick with worry but he still shouted "love birds".

Maddie heard tucker and looked around staring at Sam and her son wondering what was going on.

As Danny and Sam sat back down in the chair Sam asked Danny a question

"So who was it"

"Erm lets see who has ghostly blue hair and plays a pink guitar" Danny said sarcastically

"Ohhhhhhh" Sam laughed at the sarcasm

Meanwhile in the ghost zone Ember arrived back to where Vlad was talking to walker

"So is everything in place to put the plot into action"

"Erm" ember interrupted as she arrived back

"What's the plan again?"

Vlad had to start from the beginning.


	3. The Plot

Hurricane Ghosts

Chapter Three – The plot

"So did your own little plan work" Vlad said to Ember as she sat down ready to listen to him and his plot

"What do you think, would I be here if it did" she replied with sarcasm

"Well let's get started again" Vlad said impatiently

"We begin by waiting for a day to let Danny phantom finally get to his loggings now u delayed it ember" Vlad was saying as Ember thought to herself nothing works on that boy and his ghost powers.

"Then we summon the Mother Nature that's on our side to conjure to biggest hurricane that is imaginable" vlad continued.

Ember thought yeah right like that will work

until vlad said that powers cant be used in a storm she wasn't listening, now he had her full attention.

It took three powerful ghost to conjure the evil mother nature and so that part was covered as vlad, ember and walker was probably was the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone unless you count clockwork who was the most powerful ghost to be in the ghost zone.

Ember really got in with the plot and soon learned her part which was to keep an eye on phantom and everything he did from now until the plot was to be carried out and walker was to place the ghost police around Florida so there was many more ghost to fight when 'hurricane hell' broke lose. Walker was up to what he had to do which wasn't hard at all then after a day that's when the hard part started.

All three of them had to learn the incantation and chant it at the same time or else nothing would work.

Meanwhile well the Fenton's plus two was on there way to there destination Tucker had a change of heart and decided to tell them what had been bothering him since the journey began.

"I said when we get there" Tucker implied for Danny was getting upset that Tucker had kept something from him that might or will put them in danger.

"What I tell you might alarm you or even scare you a bit so you need to listen to everything I say" Tucker said as he started to sound as if he was going to cry.


	4. The Power Of Three Best Friends

Hurricane Ghosts

Chapter four – the power of three best friends

"Right now tell me what's going on tucker" Danny said sounding concerned

"well" tucker began "there a prophecy that in Florida in these two weeks there's going to be a category five hurricane caused by three powerful ghosts" he finished as Sam looked stunned and Danny look as if he was going to laugh until he thought about what tucker had said.

"Is there anything in this prophecy about how to stop it from happening" Danny said because he knew a category five hurricane could destroy half of the American states including his home.

"near the end of the prophecy there's a short bit about three best friends who all have ghost powers that stop the storm from happening" tucker said silently

"Well" Danny said before Tucker interrupted

"It also says that two of the half ghosts were normal humans when they arrived in Florida and the third already had ghost powers" he said as Danny looked at Sam as to ask if she had caught on to.

"So do you mean to say that's us Tucker" said Sam who started to look ready for the challenge.

"Yes I do" Tucker said looking at Danny "what do you think Danny" he finished

"Well where would you two get your ghost powers" Danny said, he thought tucker was having him on

"That's the last bit of the prophecy" tucker smiled to Sam

"There's a ghost who gives ghost powers on special circumstances and she will know of the prophecy"

"Who exactly is this ghost, is she good or evil and how do you know she'll know of the prophecy" Danny asked

"she is called Marissa, she is neither good or evil which makes her like clockwork and she invented the prophecy so I guess she'll know" tucker answered

"Where do we find her" Sam spoke

"In the ghost zone" Danny said who had heard of this ghost before

"How will we get there then" Sam asked looking from Danny to Tucker

"We will have to go to my house through the portal you two can go in the spectre speeder" Danny answered Sam's question with a note of excitement in his voice.

So when there told Jack and Maddie Fenton there was going to explore Danny cried "I'm going ghost" and they flew back to Amity park to the Fenton household and through the Fenton ghost portal with Sam and tucker being in the spectre speeder, it took them almost four hours to find Marissa and then realised she was where they first looked.

Marissa was a young looking ghost with red eyes and long black hair and wore a long white flowing dress that hung below her feet.

"I've been expecting you" she said as they approached her

"Whys that" Danny replied not knowing what to expect of this ghost

"To give you your powers of course now don't be alarmed"

she said this as she turned into the wildest ghost Danny had ever seen, when the bright light that she used to turn into the monster had gone they look at her to see a dragon.

This dragon had a black body with purple wings and red spikes down her back but her golden under body had the three friends entranced

"now" said the dragon "please except your ghost powers" she said to Sam and Tucker "Danny phantom you will need to teach them how to use them for the good of the storm, I protected this prophecy with my life and I protect it now in my death, but if the three powerful ghost have heard it and I'm sure they have you need to protect the public people" she finished her sentence and turned back into herself.

What exactly is the full prophecy Danny asked thinking she would not tell him, surprisingly she did,

"It goes like this" she began

_Where the sun glows and the sea's calm,_

_Mother Nature of the evil side shall strike her deadly blow, _

_The sky shall turn black and the wind will howl,_

_Three powerful ghosts shall work with Mother Nature to cause the storm,_

_Powers cannot stop it but they will prevail the power of three best friends shall stop the storm, _

_One was half ghost when they arrived two were human who stood beside,_

_They got there powers from a ghostly dragon only under special circumstances,_

_They will prevail with one another to fight nature's deadly mother. _

They finished listening and then Danny had a question

"Do you know who the three powerful ghosts are?"

"No she said, but each ghost may have a separate army or extra ghosts to put u off prevailing" she answered


	5. The Conjuring

Hurricane Ghosts

Chapter Five - The Conjuring

It was the second day of the vacation and Danny was teaching Sam and Tucker to use there powers.

Sam's brilliant thought Danny as she learned to use her ghostly wail with no problems even he had problems with it sometimes, Sam didn't dare use her full ghostly wail though as there knew they'd be caught if she did, Tucker was having trouble with everything so Sam and Danny was showing him as Sam already had everything in control.

"Your brilliant at this Sam" Danny said her to as she looked at him all dreamy and this time he noticed

"Are you ok" he said looking at her

"Erm no I have something in my eye" she replied trying to cover it up.

Well Danny and Sam had Tucker to worry about the ghost in the ghost zone had the conjuring of the evil mother nature to worry about.

"The ghost police are sorted Vlad" Walker said after he finished his task of placing the ghost police around Florida for the extra support

"Good I'm glad, now where is Ember" he said disappointedly because Ember never did as she was told and she needed to be on guard for this

"She's actually doing as you said she's keeping tabs on the halfer" Walker stood up for her before Vlad went crazy

"Good" he replied as Ember came to meet them

"What are you doing away from your post" Vlad said with his evil look

"You wanted me to tell you if I saw anything about the prophecy" Ember replied with just as much of an evil look

"And" Vlad continued "is there anything I should be worried about"

"As a matter of fact there is" ember said with a smirk she'd gone back to thinking that this couldn't possibly work

"There's three halfers now just like the prophecy said"

"I knew that would happen but never mind we have the ghost police" Vlad said with a smirk

"But you can't argue with a prophecy Vlad" Walker and Ember said this together, they both knew there fate but Vlad was having none of it.

"It is time" Vlad said to ember and walker "to conjure mother natural of the evil side, she will be expecting us"

all three of them had to learned the incantation the dragon ghost had given them for she was neither good or bad and she worked with both sides.

"Right" Vlad said looking around "does everyone know the spell"

"Yes" Walker and Ember replied

"Ok after the count of three we say it together"

"1"

"2"

"3"

_Mother Nature of the evil side,_

_The prophecy of hell u shall decide,_

_Come to us the powerful three _

_Come to us we set u free_

And with that green smoke rose in the air and a ugly looking old hag appeared before them she had red eyes and green skin, stuffy looking ginger hair and falling out grey teeth

This was the evil Mother Nature in front of them.

"I've been expecting you she said with her ugly smile"


	6. The Start Of The Storm

Hurricane Ghost

Chapter Six – The Start of the Storm

Danny, Sam and Tucker now had there powers completely sorted even Danny had learnt how to multiply with the help of Sam who was teaching him. Sam had watched Danny ever since he had gotten his powers with a hope that she may share this secret with him so when it came to using them she was amazingly clever.

Meanwhile the conjuring of the hurricane was now beginning in the ghost zone but the three ghosts was having trouble with the estranged evil Mother Nature who thought she new everything even though she hadn't heard the prophecy

"We conjured you to conjure the storm" Vlad was saying to her

"And that is what I'm doing but on my terms" she replied

"You haven't even heard the prophecy" Ember butted in

"Well tell it to me then" she threw something at Ember that knocked her straight off her feet

"That's it" Ember shouted "how dare you"

Ember went to stroke her guitar as Walker came flying out of nowhere

"Ember if you do that the whole thing will go wrong" Walker said trying to calm her down

"What's the point it's all gone wrong anyway she wont listen" Ember was shouting "she's not even heard the whole prophecy and she's trying to conjure the storm, Vlad do something"

Vlad looked at evil Mother Nature and he had an idea

"We conjured you, we can put u straight back where you came from" he said with an evil smirk

She looked at him with a look of deepest regret

"Ok tell me the whole prophecy and I will work with you instead of against you"

"Ok" Vlad said to her "I cant really remember it word for word"

"Just tell me what you can" she said with the sound of sarcasm in her voice

"well there was a bit about us an u working together, bit bout there being three half ghosts instead of one and the last bit I can remember was something bout powers not working. Really that is all I can remember" Vlad said angry at himself.

"Well it sounds like that's all we have to work with for now, but we will win this fight" said Mother Nature.

Meanwhile back in Florida Danny, Sam an Tucker were patrolling whenever they got the time, they had to check for more threats that's might await them in there time of need through to storm so far they an sent five ghost of the ghost police back to the ghost zone.

"This isn't working" said Sam who was sure she sent that very same ghost into the ghost a hour before

"What do you mean Sam" tucker said with an angry look on his face "we have been working at this all day"

"I no but they seem to just be reappearing" she said as she looked at Danny

Danny noticed the smile she was giving him and blushed

"You know Sam you are really pretty when you're angry"

Sam and tucker just looked at him

"Oops did I say that out loud" he said blushing even more

Sam smiled blushing about the same as Danny

"Shall we get going I have had enough for today" Tucker said looking at the time

"I think we should and Sam I want to have a chat with you when we get back" Danny said flying ahead


	7. A New Romance

Hurricane Ghost

Chapter Seven – A New Romance

Sam took a extra half hour to get back to the apartment as she was trying to figure out what Danny could what to talk to her about.

"Maybe he's not so clueless anymore" Sam said a loud to herself

"So what am I not clueless about" Danny said as he turned back visible for he had been following her all the way to whenever she was, as they looked around they seen that they had never been to this part before.

"Erm….. Erm….. Erm….."Sam stuttered

"Nothing Danny I was just thinking aloud that's all and why did you sneak up on me"

"Yeah right you were thinking aloud about me and your right I'm no longer clueless about the way you and I feel about each other" he looked at her and smiled

"Well it took you long enough Danny, you can't possible know how long I have been in love with you" Sam said as she blushed

"oh I think I do know it all clicked together before when you looked at me with them amazing eyes of your and I also realised that you my best friend who I would like to be a lot more, if she will have me that is" Danny finished as he landed on the ground and turned back into Danny Fenton

"Oh Danny" she lunged at him an kissed him so hard he didn't know what was happening at first

She broke away from him to see the biggest smile on his face ever

"You look like your birthday and Christmas just came" she said before she stopped talking she just remembered that Danny hated Christmas "sorry" she said with a smile

"Its ok Sammy there'll all be better now I have you"

They arrived back at the apartment about a hour after they were suppose to

"Where have you two been" Maddie said as she sounded both angry and scared

"Why what the matter Mrs Fenton" Sam asked as she never seen maddie so scary looking

"There as been four ghosts attacked and we have discovered a new ghost on the scene calls himself Tecknophantom.

Sam and Danny burst out laughing as they looked at Tucker who went bright red

"Well me and Sam had a few thing to sort out but we're back now so don't sound to angry" Danny smiled as he looked at his mum who just wasn't going to let this go

"And what did you have to sort out outside that you couldn't do in the house" she said with a glare

"Never mind mum we're home now just let it go" Danny looked at Sam who like Danny new his mum would never let it go she was to protective

"Daniel Fenton tell me where you have been and what you have been doing or we are going straight back to Amity Park tomorrow"

"Ok ok" and with this he grabbed Sam and started kissing her in front of everyone

"Hoooraaaay" Tucker and Jazz shouted together

"That's my boy" Jack shouted from the toilet how he knew what had happened surprised everyone

"Oh" was all that Maddie could say

"That's what we had to sort out mum we've liked each other for a while but we were both clueless to each others feelings"


	8. The Day of the Hurricane

Hurricane Ghost

Chapter Eight – The Day of the Hurricane

It was now the fourth day of the holidays and the Hurricane was about to commence in Florida the evil mother nature had her hurricane rhyme all made out ready to begin what they thought would be the end of Danny Phantom and his sidekicks but as only the people who knew the prophecy knew there was no longer sidekicks but equals with there own names and costumes.

Gothica Phantom – aka Sam Manson was wearing her own suit made to look like a long black glowing dress with her purple trade mark stripes down the sides of her body and the spider on her chest (this made Danny's eyes pop out).

Technophantom – aka Tucker Foley was wearing a grey all in one but unlike Danny he had places to put all his techno gadgets for his ghost fighting, he also had a black T on his chest.

"So what we going to do today" ask Sam as they walked out of the apartments

"Looking for trouble" Danny and Tucker said together

"When do we ever do anything else" Sam asked as she started laughing

As Danny, Sam and Tucker go looking for more ghosts to defeat the ghosts on the other side are ready to start the prophecy of hell.

"So what do we need to do" Ember asked coldly she did not like the witch she had to work with

"Well we need to all stand in a circle and chant the words together"

"And just what are these words" Vlad asked who also didn't like her

"Well I will say them then ember, walker and then you so I'm sure you will be able to pick them up ok" she said to him sarcastically

"Fine go ahead then" Vlad was beginning to think like Ember he new it wasn't going to work

_Wind howl_

_Rain pour_

_Thunder strike _

_And do your worse_

_Send the world into dark _

_Where none can win this _

_Deadly storm_

One, two, three and four times it was said but nothing seem to happen

"Why isn't it working?" Walker said concerned

"Because it doesn't affect us in the ghost zone give it two hours at the most and the world will be in chaos at the unstoppable storm.

Meanwhile in Florida things were beginning to get windy

"Oh it's just a bit of wind thank god" tucker said with a sigh

"Tucker a bit of wind in Florida isn't good Danny it's starting it's been conjured" Sam said to Danny who looked ready for this adventure

"well we're ok for a bit because I did some investigating last night when everyone was asleep and found out the ghosts are Ember, Vlad and Walker so we know the ghost police is involved and we all remember how to get rid of them don't we" Danny said with a smile

"Yep" they said together

"You keep them in the thermis until we have the leader

"Right well let's get down to this" Danny said as he punched his fist

"We're going ghost" came the cries of Danny, Sam and Tucker as there transformed into there ghostly selves.


	9. The Wind Rages

Hurricane Ghosts

Chapter Nine – The wind rages

Danny, Sam and Tucker were already out in the storm which had become out of hand in three hours. They had put shields around but they wasn't lasting long it felt like there powers were being taken from them

"At this rate the storm will be in Amity Park in two hours" Danny said horrified

Well we won't let that happen, the prophecy said we will win in the end" Sam said

"Just how long is the end half the world could be destroyed by the time we win" tucker shouted

"Well for one I'm glad all the human are staying inside I don't see how they would survive the winds" Danny said looking around

"Well we better stay out of site then or your mum and dad will be out trying to ruin out reign as heroes" Sam said laughing

"That's actually very true Sam, both of you be careful not to get seen just yet" Danny was saying to Sam and Tucker

"Right you two try to keep hold of this storm I'm going to look for Vlad, Ember and Walker" Sam said

Before Danny could say he'd go instead she was gone.

As Sam was looking through the ghost zone all the ghost wondered how she was doing it until Ember appeared

"I'll tell you how the twerp is flying; Danny Phantoms girlfriend has the same halfa powers"

"Why are you doing this Ember" said Sam "there's no reason for it"

"Oh there is" Ember laughed "its called revenge"

"Well revenge this" Sam said as she held the thermos up to Ember

"Arghhhhhhhh" Ember shouted as she got sucked up inside it

Outside the winds dropped just a little which was a help but it wasn't going to go away like that.

"I'm guessing Sam just caught one of the three ghosts so every time one of them is caught the wind will die down just a bit" Danny realised

"but we still have to get two more of the three and the evil mother nature and contain this hurricane which has already destroyed the theme park" Tucker was reciting to Danny just as Sam returned

"I've caught Ember Danny" Sam said

"We thought you must have got one of them it's died down a bit"

He replied

"Now your back Sam lets try and contain this hurricane one more time, but try as hard as you can" Danny said to the other two once we contain it I need to go somewhere I have a idea

"How come the shields are working a bit Danny" Tucker asked

"Well im guessing but I think they don't work on the hurricane we're using our power on the outside of it"

Danny, Sam and tucker held hands and with all there powers they created a multi coloured shield which surrounded the hurricane to stop it causing even more damage.

Just then Danny flew off.


	10. Clockwork Lends A Hand

Hurricane Ghosts

Chapter ten – Clockwork Lends a Hand

Danny flew deep into the ghost zone with an idea that might save the entire world the only ghost he could think of that might be able to help was Clockwork a ghost that was not good or evil but helped both sides when help was needed, Danny just hoped Clockwork felt help was needed.

Danny found himself entering the lair that was clockworks and soon came face to face with the Ghost himself.

"Not you again" clockworks said with a sigh as Danny entered

"Clockwork please I need your help with the storm, I'm sure your heard what's going on" Danny said quickly

"No I haven't is this bad"

"If you come with me I shall show you" Danny said hurry clockwork up

"Ok"

Together they flew out of the portal and back to the storm where as he looked on at the storm told Danny to quickly hurry up back with him to sort this out so hurriedly they headed back to where clockwork kept his tools for turning back the time to find it blocked by Ember

"I knew you would come to clockwork dipstick" Ember laughed

"Get out of the way Ghost" clockwork said

"And just who do you think your speaking to" Ember shot at him

"I know I'm speaking to someone who's in my way and doesn't have the power to take me on" clockwork shot back which really annoyed Ember

"Oh yeah" she said this as she stroked her guitar

Clockwork went intangible and just laughed as he sent her flying right back to the other three

"What's happened" Walker said as she landed with a thump

"The ghost boy as got clockwork on the storm there going go back to stop the prophecy being written" Ember shouted

"Not if I can help it I'll get the ghost police on them right away"

But back at clockworks lair Danny had already gone through the time portal to the beginning of the 1800's when the prophecy was written

He landed in a large room where the dragon girl Marissa was stood with a pen in her hand

"That's a weird way for a ghost to write a prophecy isn't it"

"How do you know about a prophecy that's not even been written yet" Marissa asked

"Because I'm from the future and its happening right now and I need you to change the prophecy your about to write our lives depend on it"

"Will you do me a favour and I'll change it " Marissa asked

"I will do anything for you to just change it" Danny said in a hurry to get back to his friends

"I need you to get my amulet from my father who insists I stay a girl for all eternity" Marissa said with a tear in her eye

"Where you I go to get it" Danny said

As Danny flew to go and find the amulet clockwork was having trouble with the ghost police they was there in the hundreds but he vanished he just hoped they would follow him so he could lose them he did lose them pretty fast as he's the most ferocious ghost in the ghost zone and pretty fast and after he'd escaped them Danny found the amulet and got Marissa to change the prophecy.

Danny arrived back to find clockwork being surrounded by the ghost police

"Need help" Danny asked

"No you get back to your friends you should be able to stop it now


End file.
